


Minor Adjustments

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Early Days, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with someone else takes a bit of getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Adjustments

It'd been some time since either of them had really lived with anyone else.

 

Of course neither of them were in total isolation prior as that was nearly impossible. And well Kanan had lived with other people before but more in a sense of 'here's a mat on the floor' as somewhere to crash between crappy jobs and then he had relied on the kindness of a few souls who'd let him crash on a couch or sleep behind a bar for a day or two. Not to mention prior to all this when he was in the Order although despite the amount of Jedi supposedly there he was pretty sure he'd only met a handful of them.

 

And Hera, well she'd had a few short term guests, a few people who'd been useful to her jobs, a few 'liberations' and despite her not really picking up passengers there were a few cases of people who apparently had plenty of credits and needed to get somewhere pretty fast with minimal questions asked and well a girl needs to eat right?

 

Either way, this meant that there was some adjustments to life on _The Ghost_.

 

Hera was largely used to the sounds of her ship and little else during her travels. Little beeps, whirs, hums and all manner or sounds some she could never quite name. Sounds that she had largely learned to decipher and it was almost as if the ship was talking to her.

 

It wasn't that Kanan was a particularly loud person (despite his habit of running his mouth which she'd become well acquainted with) but of course ships tended to echo so she had to get used to the presence of footsteps that weren't her own (like the sounds of her ship she quickly learned the distinctive tread of his feet). And she had to get used to the occasional sigh or cough or just other noises that told her someone else was here.

 

She didn't mind it when he tended to hum in the mornings when he was in the fresher, though that was actually quite a pleasant sound.

 

There was routines. Kanan she found tended to either wake up very early or sleep in rather late. Not to mention the nights she would hear him wandering around, he didn't like to talk about it but she had learned he had bad dreams from time to time.

 

Hera herself tended to try and wake up around the same time most mornings and she was usually awake before he was, there was usually something she'd needed to do on the ship that'd she'd rather just get it over and done with so she could get on with things.

 

She'd remembered the first time one of those jobs required his help, and then the resulting pantomime of getting him to wake up and actually help her, like he said he would, remember?

 

Although she had been pleasantly surprised one morning to wake up and find Kanan in the galley (or what served as a galley) with a cup of caff for her. And then there was the surprise a bit later on that actually Kanan wasn't that bad of a cook.

 

There was habits as well. This was Hera's ship, and so generally she had a place for everything and that worked just fine

 

Kanan had found out pretty early not to leave an empty mug on the galley counter, or on top of a console or just about any place that was not a sink. Apparently she could put up with him leaving a hydrospanner lying around but not a mug.

 

There was the fresher, of course most of the time it was a sonic shower, water was a luxury reserved for when they were actually stationary somewhere and even then it was a push to justify it. Even so Hera was pretty sure Kanan spent longer in there than she did in the mornings. Although he was always kind enough to let her know when the coast was clear.

 

One thing she was glad of was Kanan tended to be tidy, he wasn't one to discard towels or clothes in the corridors. She guessed some of it must've been because he didn't have much to carry with him to start with but she seldom had any problems with him leaving anything he owned lying around.

 

There was other things too, as much as Hera was used to working alone it was nice to have someone around. She would admit straight off that Kanan was actually pretty good company (even if he could be an egotistical ass at times). The first few meals they shared were in relative silence but soon she found they would talk. At first it tended to just be 'official' talk about where they were headed next, what job they were on, 'is it me or is one of the engine's knocking a bit?', had they run out of anything.

 

But then it just became, chatter. About nothing in particular a lot of the time, just chatter, it wasn't to pass the time or fill up space it was more something that just came from being... comfortable around each other, something they'd found had happened rather quickly.

 

They tended to keep things light. If Kanan talked about being a Jedi chances are he'd talk about something he did to drive Dilpa nuts or how he and some other younglings nearly got kicked out of the archives or how to secretly nap in 'Galactic History' lectures.

 

He found Hera often listened more than she talked, he liked that. He had a feeling she was good at picking up on stuff between the lines, he didn't mind her doing that. Other people he's rather them not but her, he trusted her.

 

He also found himself having to get used to having 'a place'. And it being somewhere he wasn't going to have to (or want to) up and leave after a few months, even a few days. He didn't need to crash on floors or call in favours. He had a place to return to.

 

He supposed it was actually a home.

 


End file.
